


Kiss Me Without Feeling

by Rych z Rivii (Ritchy_RedSpider)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen Live, After Party, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Brother-Sister Relationships, Drama & Romance, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Dysfunctional Family, Elia Martell Lives, Eventual Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen, F/M, Falling In Love, Half-Sibling Incest, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Rhaegar Targaryen, Lust, Lyanna Stark Lives, Modern Westeros, One Night Stands, Please Don't Hate Me, Problems, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives, Some Humor, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritchy_RedSpider/pseuds/Rych%20z%20Rivii
Summary: Alcohol is not the best friend of a broken heart, Jon knew that.Robb Stark was the typical cousin with alcohol and parties, and with the craziest ideas in the world.But when brooding Jon with his broken heart is invited by his cousin Robb to one of his parties at the promise of solving the agony in his chest, Jon accepts. But what the Night did not know was that the Sun would come to outshine his heart in alcohol and lust.Sometimes Jon hated his cousin for that.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	1. Just You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [End Your Night With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238690) by [sadvos (AzorHotpie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzorHotpie/pseuds/sadvos). 



> Don't pay attention to the title, it's the name of a song I was listening when I wrote this shit.
> 
> And I don't know how to write very well in English... so. Roast me! Motherfucker! Roast me!

He was sitting there, his back bare against the cold wall of his room.  In the air, the sweet aroma of vanilla perfume, alcohol, cigarettes, and sex danced in the breeze.  An aromatic blend that only added more weight to the immense guilt that settled in his heart, in his consciousness and his soul.  A reminder of the mistake he had done.

Jon opened his eyes and stared at the beer bottle he was holding.  With one hand he lightly tugged at the black curls of his hair, trying to not remember.  He did not want to know more than what his vile memory brought.  It was something that should never have happened, but it happened, and neither he nor she did anything to stop it.

He could still hear them, clear as water, those moans of pleasure and lust that escaped from her red and swollen lips.  He kept hearing her whisper his name, _'Jon'_. He still tasted those hot, devastating, wet kisses on his skin, on his neck, and on his lips.  It felt so bad, but so well at the same time.  He was mad. And his wicked mind was too cruel to recall the warmth of the moment when the two of them became one and made love in the forbidden passion on a summer night.  And his fierce lust was so wild to take his sister's wetness in his arms.

"Jon ..." He overheard her gentle and alluring voice, far away, dozy and tangled within the sheets of the bed.

He shacked his head. He was afraid.  The cigarette in his mouth faded over time, and the beer warmed up.  But his guilt never went away.

"What have I done?"

_ You had sex with your sister, you bastard. _

"It was not my intention," he replied to the voice of his consciousness.

The sin he committed was evident.  He couldn't erase that image from his head, that moment when she gave herself completely to him, drunk in alcohol and lust.  He was unable to do it. The memory was etched with fire and blood in his soul forever.

_ Father will hang you for this.  You have dishonoured his beloved daughter. _

"It's a fact we agree on."

"What…?" A groan followed. "What the hell happened?"

For the first time, Jon looked up to see the tantalizing figure of his sister awaking.  She covered her body with the sheet as if the act of the night had never happened and her chastity was still intact; but Jon knew better at the time, that nothing would ever be the same again.  Matted brownish hair with silvery highlights glittered in the golden sunlight.  That intoxicating toasted skin of hers - got Jon to imagine a forbidden cinnamon flavour.  And then, those captivating violet eyes fell on the same man who mourned in the shy nakedness of grief.

"Jon ..." She sighed, surprised.  Her eyes widened, and her grimace deformed in panic.  "Jon… brother… what happened?" She said, trembling under the covers.  She clutched the white sheet tight to her breasts.

Jon looked up at the ceiling, at the slowly spinning fan with a black and white bra hanging down.  He took a deep breath and turned his head to the window, seeking some encouragement from the view of the sea. And, without looking at his sister, bowing his head in pain and clutching his black curls with his fingers, he answered:

"Rhaenys… what have we done?


	2. Jon I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some aftermath from waking up with Rhaenys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, we'll take a travel to the beginning... I need a Beta, I think.

Jon picked up the beer bottle and took a deep breath, his fingertips playing with the cold sweat from the bottle.  He really had no appetite for anything, but one beer was all he had in his stomach at the moment, and another wouldn't do more harm than there already was.  His eyes, an odd mix between the Stark's Valyrian grey and the Targaryens' vibrant violet, focused on the beer label with no real interest in it.

"Are you going to want something else apart from the beer?" Jon heard someone speak.  He hesitated a moment and looked to his side, where the girl was standing waiting with a small notebook in her hand. "So?"

"Ah... ah... yes, of course," Jon replied.

"Want something to eat?"

"I don't know," he responded with a smile, scratching the back of his neck in a worried tic, "What you recommend me?"

"A sandwich, perhaps? Or some french fries?"

Jon was lost for a moment in his thoughts.  When he glanced at the television and saw the news running, the words 'party' and 'Targaryen', the memories of the morning in his sister's room invaded his mind.  The sound of his moans in sync with the movement of his hips, the bittersweet taste of her sweated cinnamon skin on his lips.  An ephemeral ghost memory that made him more troubled than he already felt at the time.

"Yeah, of course"

"Are you sure?" She coated her warm hand on Jon's forehead.  "You look sick." She withdrew his hand. "You're pale."

"It's just a little hangover." He admitted.

"Okay," she didn't seem too convinced and she looked at the television, and then at Jon, "I'll be right back."

His mind was torn between what had happened with Rhaenys and what he felt in his heart.

Jon knew perfectly well who he was.

He was Jaehaerys Targaryen, commonly known as Jon by his closest friends, the youngest of the three children of King Rhaegar Targaryen.  He was another offspring of one of the most important families on the continent of Westeros.  And unlike his siblings, Rhaenys and Aegon, Jon spent most of his life under the tutelage of his maternal uncle, the governor of the Northern province, Eddard Stark.  There, Jon lived with his cousins and his mother.  How would she react is she knew what happened?

"So this is where you're hiding."

"Robb?" He looked up at his cousin, who took a seat in front of him and had that characteristic smile.  "What are you doing here? I thought you had returned to Winterfell with my uncle."

"I talk to my father," he said, picking up Jon's beer and taking a drink.  "Ah! It is not as good as the northern beer, but it still satisfies."

"What did my uncle tell you?"

"Nothing," he sighed.  "At first he was upset, my auntie never said anything to him about you coming to King's Landing to study, but when your mother mentioned you had 'always' wanted to meet your father he didn't complain anymore. That is why I am here, for you."

"What do you know?" He looked down.

"Come on, Jon. You can tell me everything,” Robb said with a smile. "Confess your sins to Great Septon Robb, that I shall grant you the pardon of the Seven."

Jon gave a little laugh. "Don't you praise to the Old Gods?"

"Shush!"

"Anyway... it's somewhat your fault, Robb."

"Mine?" He pointed at himself.  "What's my fault? What did you do Jon?"

"Rhaenys... she happened."


End file.
